The Day After
by Ms. Cailin-alainn
Summary: What happened to Darla, W.E. and Leather after Vilmer was killed and Jenny reported the massacre to the authorities? Well this story follows the horrific account of what happens with Leather, Darla and W.E. the day after Vilmer's death...


**Ten A.M. **

Darla paced back and forth in the kitchen, cup of coffee in her hand. She was unsure what happened to Vilmer, whether he and Leather had gotten that Jenny bitch or not but something didn't seem right. Vilmer and Leather should've been back by now with the girl- I mean, how long did it take to catch the girl on foot when Vilmer and Leather were in a truck? W.E. walked in the kitchen, eyebrow raised at Darla.

"Don't you think we should go out there and look for him?" W.E. asked almost coldly.

"No I DON'T." Darla snapped. "Vilmer and Leather will be back any minute, they don't need us going after them."

W.E. shook his head. Everyone thought W.E. was stupid, just the dumb one quoting Shakespeare and other irrelevant quotes but W.E. had some good sense and he had even better intuition - only he kept that secret to himself. His intuition was telling him that something wasn't quite right.

"Never ignore a gut feeling." W.E. said "Said by Robert Heller."

Darla looked at W.E. with annoyance.

"And just what the hell do you mean by that W.E.?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." W.E. said coldly with a look of disdain towards her.

Three hard knocks came at the front door of the house. W.E. looked towards the door of the house with a brief and faint frown.

"Who the hell is that?" W.E. asked.

The knocks came at the door again, harder this time.

"Open up, it's the Sheriff and I have my men out here with me!" A male voice yelled from the other side of the door.

W.E. stared with frozen shock. Darla's eyes widened with horror.

"Holy shit." Darla said with panic filling her voice.

The hard knocks came at the door again.

"Open up! We know you're in there!" The male voice yelled from the other side of the door.

"W.E.!" Darla yelled with panic. "What are we gonna do?! Shit, they're at our damn door -"

"We're getting the hell out of here now, come on!" W.E. said quickly as he ran over to Darla, grabbed her arm and quickly pulled her towards the back door of the kitchen.

"Where are we going?!" Darla asked quickly as W.E. lead her out the back door of the house.

"Away from here, come on." W.E. said as he ran with Darla away from the house.

As W.E. and Darla ran, they heard several yelling voices from behind them.

"There they are! They're getting away! Go get them!" A male voice yelled several feet from behind W.E. and Darla. "Fire at them if you have to!"

W.E. looked behind them as he was running with Darla and saw Sheriff Clydesdale running along with several other officers after them. Several of the officers began firing repeatedly at them.

"Shit! They're shooting at us! Run faster!" W.E. yelled as he and Darla ran into the woods.

"Damn it W.E. where the hell are we going to go?!" Darla yelled hysterically.

"Just keep going! Just keep running!" W.E. yelled.

BANG! One shot hit Darla right in the leg. Darla collapsed to the ground, yelling in pain as her wounded leg began bleeding.

"Damn it! They shot me! They shot me W.E.!" Darla yelled through lightly contrived tears.

W.E. quickly knelt down in front of her, staring at her with light panic.

"Get up Darla, we have to keep running, come on!" W.E. said quickly while looking up and all around them with alertness.

W.E. could hear the officers coming, he could hear their constant firing but he didn't see them anywhere around - which worried him even more.

"I can't run anymore W.E.! I've been fucking shot -"

"Fine then stay here on your own then!" W.E. snapped before turning to run off.

"W.E. wait! Don't just leave me here you bastard!" Darla yelled hysterically through contrived tears. "Wait!"

W.E. stopped as he saw several officers with K9 dogs quickly making their way through the woods from the right side of him. Damn it, as much as he hated Darla, he couldn't leave her there. They were in this together. Besides, it helped to have another ally in his escape. W.E. quickly ran back to Darla and scooped her up in his arms.

"Where are we going?!" Darla lightly yelled. "Where are we going to go?"

"I don't know, just shut up!" W.E. snapped. "It's good to shut up sometimes - Marcel Marceau said that."

W.E. ran as fast as he could but it seemed no matter how fast he ran, he wasn't anywhere near outrunning the law that was chasing behind them. Every firing bullet he heard made his heart jump even harder with fear that one or more of those bullets would end he and Darla's life. As W.E. ran, W.E. had no idea where they were going to go but he knew they had to get out of the sights of the law and fast...


End file.
